


Caught in the Act

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’Such little faith you have in your older brother.’’
Relationships: Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi & Matsuda Enji, Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi & Uchuuyarou Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Visitor in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245540) by [TheFreeJoker42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeJoker42/pseuds/TheFreeJoker42). 
  * Inspired by [Adventures in Embroidery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559039) by [TheFreeJoker42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeJoker42/pseuds/TheFreeJoker42). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

‘’… Nii-san, what are you doing?’’

Nii-san let go of his hold on Enji-san’s collar and took a step back from the actor humagear, red eyes and modules returned to its usual colours. ‘’Yo Subaru,’’ Nii-san greeted Subaru with a smile as though he had not just pinned Enji-san against the wall with a fierce look that screamed ‘murder’ on his face. As for Enji-san, he simply straightened his shirt and moved to stand beside Nii-san; just like Nii-san, he acted as though nothing out of ordinary had happened.

‘’Good evening Subaru-san,’’ Enji-san bowed slightly. ‘’It is nice to finally meet you in person.’’

Subaru returned the bow. ‘’Likewise Enji-san… though I wish we could have met in a better circumstance.’’

‘’No, you misunderstand,’’ Enji-san chuckled. ‘’Ikazuchi-san has taken an interest in acting and offer to help me practice for my audition.’’ He explained.

‘’I see, I apologise for being presumptuous.’’

Nii-san clutched his chest and let out a loud sigh. ‘’Such little faith you have in your older brother.’’ His melodramatic exclamation was punctuated by Enji-san’s pained grimace, as an actor, it must be torture to witness Nii-san’s bad acting.

Subaru held himself from laughing.

‘’Why is the sudden interest in acting? I thought you want to write a book Nii-san.’’

‘’I still intend to write that book.’’ Nii-san crossed his arms. ‘’People are allow to have more than one hobbies, you know. Speaking of which, how is your embroidery come along?’’

‘’It come along just fine… do you think Horobi-san will like it?’’

‘’He will _adore_ it.’’ Nii-san grinned.

‘’That is reassuring to know.’’ Subaru smiled. ‘’I want this gift to be perfect.’’

‘’I will make sure he know how much effort you put into making it, so he will appreciate it even more.’’

‘’That is not necessary Nii-san.’’

‘’Come now, there is no need to feel embarrass, I always brag to Horobi about you anyway.’’ Nii-san’s smile turned melancholic. ‘’Besides, it is important for Horobi to know that there are more people who care about him.’’

‘’I used to think Horobi-san is scary, but he is actually very kind.’’ Subaru admitted. ‘’I wish more people could see that side of him.’’

Nii-san’s expression darkened. ‘’Most people would rather turn a blind eye from his more positive traits.’’ The sudden change in mood caused Enji-san to take a step back. Subaru decided a distraction was in order.

‘’I also think Horobi-san is very cool.’’

Nii-san blinked, and much to both Subaru and Enji-san’s relief, the dark storm brewing around him instantly dissipated. ‘’But I am cooler… right?’’

‘’I wish you good luck with your audition Enji-san.’’ With a smile, Subaru leaved the two and returned to his task, not once responding to Nii-san’s continue pleas on his comm.

[Oi Subaru!]

[I am cooler than Horobi, right?]

[Right?]

[Please answer me!]

[Come now do not leave me in suspense!]


	2. Chapter 2

Once Subaru leaved the premises, Ikazuchi allowed himself to relax. ‘’Thanks for the save. I do not think I can lie to Subaru.’’

‘’It is no problem, I agree to help you after all.’’ Enji-san replied. ‘’Beside, I am not lying, I do have an audition next week.’’

‘’So how did you two know each other?’’

‘’We worked together once on an operation planned by Izu-san. I infiltrated ZAIA to find the location of Metal Cluster Hopper key data and sent the coordinate to Subaru-san.’’

‘’I take it the data was stored in Metsuboujinrai.net base?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’That explain the hole in the door.’’ Ikazuchi sighed. ‘’I cannot charge my own brother for property damage then.’’

‘’Oyakata-san accompanied Subaru-san to retrieve the data. I assume he was the one responsible for breaking the door.’’

‘’Guess it will be okay to ask him to fix the door.’’ Ikazuchi mused.

‘’Shall we return to our rehearsal?’’ Enji-san ventured. ‘’Or would you rather we continue on a later date?’’

‘’The weather report said there is going to be a thunderstorm in three days.’’ Ikazuchi said. ‘’I need to get this right before that time… if you not mind.’’

‘’Then, I shall assist you to the best of my ability.’’ Enji-san smiled. ‘’May I offer you a suggestion: though red eyes is sure to bring in an intimidation, considering whom your target is, I believe you will be taken more seriously if you keep your eyes and modules on its default colours.’’

‘’Is that so? I will keep that in mind.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
